


sorry mum i didnt turn out the way you wanted me to be

by translester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Fluff, M/M, also this turned out a lot longer than i thought it would, idk what to tag this honestly, its barely even 1k but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translester/pseuds/translester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan never adapted quite to his mother's expectations</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry mum i didnt turn out the way you wanted me to be

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this soz

When Dan was seven, he was the pride and joy of his mother. A happy, healthy, sociable young boy. One day, he came home from school, and began talking excitedly to his mother about the day before she prompted him to. He told her that they had read a story about a boy and a girl who wrote each other love letters. His mother praised his enthusiasm and adorableness. Then Dan said he'd like to write a love letter to someone. His mother asked him who the someone was. When he told her it was one of his male classmates, her tune changed an she exclaimed "Daniel!" in surprise and outrage. She couldn't believe he'd said that and reprimanded him, telling him that two boys together was completely inappropriate and unnatural, and he should never think about any boys in a special way again. She physically punished him, then sent him to his room.

When Dan was ten, he had two friends over, a boy and a girl. They were enjoying playing video games and having fun together when Dan's mother called everyone in for dinner. Dan tried to sit next to the boy, but his mother insisted he sit next to the girl. While eating, Dan and the boy playfully kicked at each other under the table, stopping only when Dan was met with a glare from his mother. Dan and the boy were relatively unfazed, continuing to joke around and rough house after dinner. At the end of the day, before the boy and girl left, Dan hugged the girl, then the boy. Mid-hug with the boy, he was pulled back by his mother, who smiled at the boy and girl before pulling Dan away into the other room. She told him off in a hushed manner, reminding him of what she said years before. Dan argued that he and the boy were just friends, but his mother just told him off more. Dan maintained his composure once he was dismissed to say an appropriate goodbye to his friends.

When Dan was thirteen, he had a crush on a boy. He didn't tell anyone. At school, he befriended his crush, telling himself that being just friends was the best idea. His mother occasionally heard about the boy but didn't press the subject and appeared relieved when the discussion only lasted a few sentences. She definitely didn't know that Dan liked the boy, and she never would, Dan hoped. Dan talked to the boy every day, until they were closer to each other than anyone else. One day, they went to the park together, and Dan had his first kiss. Word got back to his mother, and Dan was forbidden to leave the house except to go to school for months. Dan swore off boys.

When Dan was fifteen, a new girl moved to his area. The girl was cute, and she and Dan talked frequently. Eventually, Dan and the girl became boyfriend and girlfriend. Dan took her home and was met with much praise from his mother, and a resurgence of attention paid to him (for the first time since he was seven). Dan's mother regularly asked about his girlfriend, and congratulated him. She was kind to him, and rarely reprimanded him for anything. He was happy, quite happy, with his life.

When Dan was seventeen, Dan had been broken up with his first girlfriend for a long while. He found himself to be attracted to many guys and many girls. More guys than girls. He found another girlfriend, though, and continued to receive love and kindness and warmth from his mother.

When Dan was nineteen, he was still with his second girlfriend. Life was stressful, but his little family of him and his mother was loving and happy. Then, Dan decided to move out of his home. His girlfriend didn't want to come with him, but they agreed to have a long distance relationship. Dan found a place in the city with a few strangers as his roommates. They got on well, and it was a more naturally accepting environment than Dan had grown up in. One of the girls he lived with was openly a lesbian and one of the guys were demisexual. After a few months of living together, Dan informed his roommates that he thought he was bisexual, but wasn't entirely sure if he even knew what bisexuality meant. His new friends educated him, helping him realize he was indeed bisexual. He came out to his girlfriend, though she wasn't as happy or accepting. She told his mother, who was abrasively unforgiving. Dan's girlfriend stayed with him somewhat reluctantly. Dan's mother pressured her into thinking that she was Dan's only hope, so she stayed.

When Dan was twenty, his relationship with his girlfriend was barely a relationship. He knew she was with other people on the side, but he didn't care enough to break it off. They didn't talk much, and they hadn't seen each other for over a year. They were only officially still in a relationship. Then, through one of the friends he made since he moved to the city, Dan met a man named Phil. Dan and Phil hit it off instantly, becoming best friends and closer than Dan had ever been to anyone. Dan honored the fact that he was still in a relationship, so, despite being attracted to Phil, he kept his feelings under wraps and stayed faithful. None of his faithfulness could bring his mother around to be willing to talk to him, but Dan couldn't bring himself to care much.

When Dan was twenty-two, he and Phil were still best friends. Phil had gone through a few relationships with both women and men, but none of them lasted long. They also all ignited jealousy in Dan, despite Phil not being _his_ and being in a relationship with the same girl for three years. Suddenly, one day Dan's girlfriend called him up after only a few texts that week, and told him that their relationship was finally over. Dan could breathe a sigh of relief it felt like he'd been holding since he came out.

When Dan was twenty-three, he and Phil had been working on strengthening their bond to a point that it would be near impossible to sever. After another relationship ended on Phil's end, Dan asked Phil out. News of their relationship got to Dan's mother, who officially made her family just her, cutting Dan off completely. Dan thought at least he was finally genuinely happy with everything in his life, thanks to his friends and Phil.


End file.
